1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thiazolothiazole derivative.
2. Related Art
Charge transport materials are important materials in organic electronic devices such as organic photoreceptors, organic electroluminescence devices, organic transistors, and organic optical memories, because efficient reception of generated charges and quick transfer of the charges lead to improved performance and life-time of the organic electronic devices.
Therefore, the charge transport materials have been developed focusing on the properties such as charge mobility and charge injection property, from the viewpoint of improving the performance thereof.
Known examples of thiazolothiazole derivatives include thiazolothiazole derivatives represented by Formulae 2 to 4 shown below, which are described in S. Ando, J. Nishida, et al., J. Mater. Chem., vol. 14, pp. 1787-1790 (2004) and S. Ando, J. Nishida, et al. Chemistry Letters, vol. 33, No. 9, pp. 1170-1171 (2004); films of the thiazolothiazole derivatives represented by Formula 3 and 4 are formed by a vapor-deposition method.
